Cupid
by am1thirteen
Summary: One-shot. Kanzeon Bosatsu asked Konzen and Gokuu to replace Cupid for one day in the Sanzou-ikkou's world. Pairing: SanzouGoku, KonzenGokuu and GojyoHakkai


By: Ami

Beta Reader: Myst

CUPID 

DISCLAIMER             : God knows Mine-sama owns Saiyuki.

GENRE                       : Humor/Romance

PAIRINGS                  : Nothing will be out of my style. ^^ 

TRAILER                    : "My dear Konzen, I command you to replace our beloved Cupid because he caught a cold and he can't do his duty now." Kanzeon calmly speaks, ignoring the evil aura that surrounds her nephew's body. "The task will be set in a town, 500 years from now."

WARNING                 : Fluffy things, shounen ai, curses ( I won't censor them. ^^) and OOC.

NOTIFICATION        : If you don't know what a cupid is … Cupid is the son of Aphrodite (Goddess of Love). He uses a bow and lovers' arrows to make a person fall in love with another.

Here we go…

TENKAI – 500 YEARS AGO…

A dark version Konzen glares at his aunt unbelievingly. "I dare you to repeat." he lowers his tone dangerously.

"Fine, fine. I'll repeat. My dear Konzen, I command you to replace our beloved Cupid because he caught a cold and he can't do his duty now." Kanzeon calmly speaks, ignoring the evil aura that surrounds her nephew's body. "The task will be set in a town, 500 years from now.".

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!! # # # # DO YOU THINK WHO I AM?!!!! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO SUCH A JOB?!!! I'VE GOT ENOUGH SHIT HERE, DAMN IT!!!!!!"

Kanzeon smiles calmly to her-oh-so-beloved nephew. "My… my… get a hold on your temper, Konzen…" she taps Konzen's shoulder with a grin. "I can't understand why you're so mad. It's a fun job. I've always wanted to do that kind of duty."

"Then do it yourself and don't bother me, Old Hag!!!! # # # # # " Uncountable veins pop out on Konzen's boiled head.

"Ooh… that's so cruel…" Kanzeon makes a fake sob. "You know that I am very busy, right? I have a lot of things to do!"

"You always have your time to come and disturb me, then you should have enough time to do that wasteful job! # # # #" Konzen glares at his aunt furiously.

"Come on, Konzen… It'll be real fun…" Kanzeon touches Konzen's neat blonde hair with a sly smirk "How about this… you may bring Gokuu along the way… so that you won't be bored…"

Konzen blushes and then swallows. Truthfully, it is not everyday he can have full private time with his precious, new-found lover… Maybe he should consider accepting it…

***

500 YEARS LATER…

Sanzou-ikkou is walking casually in a town. It's just a small town. But it's NOT a usual town…

"Geez!" Gojyo can't stop looking around, "So many couples here!" Gojyo stops and pinches his forehead at the sight of a couple of an old lady and a young guy. "…Even the weirdest couples are here…" he looks away disgustedly.

Hakkai chuckles to the kissing couple near him. "Yup… It seems that a cupid just visited this town…"

"Ch." Sanzou tries to neutralize his reddening cheeks. It's not everyday you pass a town where you see so many couples making out in the mid-noon. I also have to add that it's a public place. He was itching to cover Goku's eyes so he won't be spoiled with the 'odd' pictures around him.

"Na, Hakkai. What's a cupid?" Goku asks with confused eyes. Everything around him is still new for him. No wonder. Sanzou never taught him about this subject.

"Cupid is the son of the Goddess of Love. He has a task to make couples on the earth." Hakkai explains to him with a smile. "He can make a couple by shooting his lovers' arrows to a person's heart."

"Cool!" Goku widens his eyes with excitement.

"That's just a tale, Bakazaru." Gojyo grins. "Don't tell me that you believe in such things."

"But Hakkai is always right, Ero-kappa! I believe him!" Goku glares at Gojyo.

"Yeah… yeah…" Gojyo looks at Hakkai who just gives him a 'no-use-cause-Goku-is-stubborn' look.

"Sanzou, do you know about Cupid too?" Goku asks Sanzou with shimmering puppy eyes.

"Ch. Why would I know about such a childish thing, Saru?" Sanzou turns his head away.

"Naa… you're boring, Sanzou…" Goku pouts.

"Maa maa… Let's go back to the inn, shall we? I can't stand this atmosphere…" Hakkai gulps at the passionately kissing couple beside him.

"Too bad I didn't bring my video." Gojyo looks around with a grin.

***

"Bakazaru!" # # #

*TWACK* *TWACK* *TWACK*

"Itte~ Konzen~" Gokuu whines. "Why did you fist me?"

"I told you not to make an odd couple!!!! # # #" Konzen points to a couple made out of a cat and a dog. "Can't you tell the difference between a cat and a dog?!!!"

"I can do it… but I'm not so good in archery… I just missed the shot…" Gokuu pouts.

"Ch." Konzen snorts, silently cursing himself for accepting his aunt's ridiculous job. "Don't miss another shot again." Konzen looks around, trying to find a couple to make… but too bad… all the citizens have become couples. Gokuu got very excited about this new job, so he did a lot of couples in the town. And yes, Gokuu missed a lot of shots. That's the reason of the weird couples we find in the town. Thank Goddess Konzen was there to fix some mistakes…

"Ah! There, Konzen! There! They seem to be travelers!" Gokuu spots Sanzou-ikkou in front of an inn.

Konzen moves his eyes onto the strangely familiar group. He lays his violet eyes tenderly on Goku. That boy is somehow… just attractive.

"Konzen~" Gokuu says excitedly, "I want to try it on them! I want to~!"

"Fine! Stop whining, Bakazaru!" Konzen hands him the bow and one lovers' arrow. "Now, try it on the green-clothed man and the red-haired man."

"Ah~ Got it!" Gokuu pulls the bow excitedly, "Target locked… 3… 2…"

***

Hakkai stops walking and blinks.

Was it just his imagination? He suddenly feels strange…

"Hakkai?" Gojyo raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Ah… uh… that's…" Hakkai suddenly blushes uncontrollably. When did Gojyo start to look so … sexy?

***

"Good thing you didn't miss." Konzen slightly smiles to his beloved pet.

"All thanks to you, Konzen!" Gokuu throws his arms around Konzen's waist.

"Now, try the next." Konzen hands him another lovers' arrow.

"OK!" Gokuu licks his lips and starts to pull his bow, "Target's locked. 3… 2…"

***

"Ouch!" Gojyo reflexively touches his back. Suddenly he feels that something just stung him on his back. Blinking confusedly, he turns back to Hakkai.

"Hakkai, I felt something just now ---" he feels his cheeks grow redder and redder. Wait… why didn't he realize it earlier? Hakkai is very… stunning.

***

"Huh?" Goku looks at the road behind him. "Sanzou, wait. Gojyo and Hakkai aren't following us."

Sanzou stops and curses at the two idiots. "Let them be. They're not bloody children anymore."

"But Sanzou—"

"I said to keep walking." Sanzou turns back and goes his way while Goku periodically looks backward, seeking for some signs of his missing friends. Finding not any, he hesitantly runs to catch up with Sanzou. He hopes they'll be just fine.

***

"Time's up. Now let's get back to Tenkai." Konzen turns his back to Gokuu.

"Wait~! Wait, Konzen! There's still one couple left!" Gokuu looks at Sanzou and Goku. "We have to do them, too!"

"Ch. Just let them be. We've made this town a Lovers Town, you know!" Konzen says with an irritated tone.

"But Konzen, I don't want to leave them behind." Gokuu kept placing his eyes onto the blonde monk below them. "That'll be too bad…"

Konzen sighs. When Gokuu wants something, what can he do to resist?

"Fine. Let's approach them."

***

Sanzou twitches at the kissing old couple at the front desk of the inn. This is really bad for Goku's innocent eyes… Damn. The Three Aspects didn't tell him about this kind of town…

"Ahem." he peevishly knocks the table. "Give me 2 rooms."

"Ah… too bad… This inn is full now…" the old woman answers without looking at Sanzou. She's still busy kissing her dear husband. "But… there's still one more room left… Take it or not?"

Holding his urge to shoot the lovebirds, Sanzou grabs the key the innkeeper offers him. "Let's go upstairs, Saru!" he snarls at the blushing Goku behind him.

***

"Ah… they're going inside…" Gokuu whines. "I can't aim at them from this place…"

"Too bad. Now, let's leave—" Konzen twitches at the clinging-on-his-foot chibisaru. "Fine, fine! # # # We'll go inside the inn!"

***

Goku walks nervously in the corridor of the inn. He blushes at the sounds from the rooms around them. Now he's wondering how Sanzou could walk so calmly between all the messes. It seems that the couples booked all the rooms. Then, that means that… he and Sanzou are the only non-couple?

Goku disappointedly sighs. It will be really good if he and Sanzou could make a couple, too…

Sanzou inserts the key inside the keyhole. Surprisingly the door isn't locked. He narrows an eye before putting a hand on the doorknob and opens the room.

"…!!!!!!"

Sanzou quickly closes the door with a red face.

"Sanzou?" Goku blinks at him confusedly. "What's wrong?"

Sanzou takes the key and continues walking. "Wrong room."

***

Sanzou sighs as he finally finds the right room. Damn this inn. Those sounds ruined his concentration—in front of Goku. That's the worst. He doesn't want Goku think that he's a pervert.

Meanwhile, Goku is sitting nervously on a stool, munching his remaining nikumans. (A/N: He saved them?! O.O) He can still hear the disturbing sounds around them. He knows Sanzou doesn't like this, either. That's all written on his beautiful face. Moreover… it's just two of them now. Where're Gojyo and Hakkai? Goku suddenly misses them a lot.

***

Hakkai lovingly looks at the handsome guy in front of him. Blushing deeply, he moves his arms away from Gojyo's shoulders, "I—I'm sorry, Gojyo… I suddenly feel so strange…" he bites his lower lip.

"M—me too—" Gojyo nervously pulls away, "Now, we have to catch up with them—"

"You're right." Hakkai usually rushes to the inn before he loses all his concentration and kisses Gojyo like what just happened.

Gojyo slaps his own cheeks. What the hell just happened?! Hakkai just KISSED him!

Blushing deeply, Gojyo follows Hakkai. _//What on Earth has happened to me?//_ He lovingly looks at Hakkai. _//I've always had a crush on him… but this time the feeling's growing stronger and stronger…//_

Hakkai tries to ignore the couples making out around them. He has to bite his lip to prevent any stupid love poems from coming out of his mouth for his red-haired darling. _//I'm totally sick.//_ He curses himself. _//I can usually hold this feeling… but this time I just CAN'T!//_

"Hakkai." Gojyo calls him softly.

"Y—yes, Gojyo?" Hakkai stops without looking back at Gojyo.

"I—I—" Gojyo is speechless. "I like your kiss."

Hakkai turns redder. Closing his eyes, he keeps chanting holy words that can now hold his burning passion. He is HAKKAI! HAKKAI for Hell's sake! The real HAKKAI wouldn't lose self-control like this!

_//Calm down, Hakkai… Inhale… exhale… Think about nature… the chirping birds… the blue sky… the shining sun… Calm down… remember Zen… Life is empty… the greens are--//_

Hakkai widens his eyes as Gojyo pulls him into another kiss.

Who would think about Zen at a time like this?

Anyone will? Then, you must be Buddha.

***

"There they are." Gokuu peeps at Sanzou and Goku from the window. "Konzen, give me my bow!"

"Are you sure you can do it from such a distance, Saru?" Konzen raises an eyebrow.

"Sure, I can! Watch this!" Gokuu closes one eye and starts to aim at Goku. "3… 2…"

And the arrow flies inside the room. Since it's a spirit arrow, it perforates the window.

And it flies…

And it flies…

3 meters…

2 meters…

1 meter…

And…

"Miss!" Gokuu groans peevishly. "He moved away!"

"Ch. Bakazaru. You can't do even the simplest job." Konzen smirks at him.

"Naa, Konzen! Give me another arrow!" Gokuu anxiously starts to aim at Sanzou. "He's reading a newspaper. He shouldn't move a lot."

Konzen sighs and hands Gokuu another arrow.

Gokuu closes one eye and concentrates at Sanzou.

_//That guy… looks a lot like Konzen…//_ He blushes. _//Violet eyes… sun hair… and that cold look…//_

"Beautiful."

"Huh?" Konzen glares at him dangerously. "Who did you just call beautiful?"

_//Oops…//_ Gokuu knows how possessive his master is. Gulping, he throws Konzen his famous innocent smile. "Of course, it's you, Konzen! You're the most beautiful guy in the whole century! I love you!"

Konzen's cheeks turn into a slight red at his lover's flattering words, but his eyes are telling Gokuu: "Lie to me and you're dead meat".

Gokuu quickly turns his attention back to Sanzou. Swallowing down all his affection on the Konzen-look-alike man, he tries to aim at his next victim carefully.

And…

"What the—" Sanzou stands up reflexively from his chair and holds his neck.

"Sanzou?" Goku looks at him confusedly. "What's up?"

Sanzou's vision goes blurry for a few seconds. Unsteadily, he reaches for the bed and sits on it. "I'm all right."

"Liar!" Goku worryingly jumps to him and holds his shoulders. "Are you sick? Migraine? Lie down a bit!"

Sanzou lays his body onto the bed and curses himself for making Goku worry again. He hates the worrying look on Goku's cute face. Goku is the best when he's smiling; Goku is the best when he's energetic. That's the Goku he loves.

…………………

…… Love…?

Sanzou jerks awake and looks at Goku.

Holding his breath, he carefully examines Goku's face.

_//I… love Goku?//_

"Sanzou?" Goku places a hand on Sanzou's cheek. "Are you all right?"

Sanzou faintly brings his hand up to cover Goku's, dreamily looking at his saru's beautiful face. His other hand is wandering Goku's reddening cheek.

"Naa… what's wrong, Sanzou?" Goku blushes deeply.

"Goku…" he whispers. "You are… beautiful."

"What?!" Goku widens his golden eyes unbelievingly. His ears are still normal, right? It's not a dream, right? Sanzou just called him BEAUTIFUL?! For heaven's sake! This is a huge miracle!

Goku smiles at Sanzou and lovingly brushes Sanzou's soft cheek. "You, too, are beautiful, Sanzou."

Sanzou blushes and smiles back. "I know… it has been a long time… Forgive me for being a total coward… But this time… I have to tell you this…"

"I love you, Goku."

And they're drowned a kiss.

"I love you, Sanzou."

***

"It works!" Gokuu chirps happily. "This job is unexpectedly fun, Konzen!"

Konzen blushes at the lovebirds. Somehow… somehow he feels happy for the lovers. If only he knew…

Gokuu is feeling the same thing. He feels really happy watching the last couple in the town. Somehow, he feels like he's experiencing it himself.

Turning his eyes to Konzen, he lovingly softens his eyes.

"Konzen."

"What?"

Konzen widens his eyes as Gokuu leans forward and kisses him tenderly.

"I love you."

Konzen smiles at his pet before pulling Gokuu into his arms. "Let's talk about this at home."

Gokuu smiles back.

For him and Konzen, talking doesn't always mean JUST talk.

~OWARI~

Many thanks for reading. I wish you a good day. ^^

AND ESPECIALLY FOR MYST-SAN~! I WISH YOU A HILARIOUS DAY! ^___^


End file.
